the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily
Emily Rachel Mengele is the wife and later widow of the Tyrannian scientist Dr. Herbert Mengele. She is the only female character Herbert shows remorse towards as she is his wife. Appearence Despite the fact she is Tyrannian and a lot of Tyrannians are more wild looking Emily is more civilised and has a more human figure. She is an anthropomorphic Russian Blue wearing a violet dress very similar to Mirage's that goes nearly down to her ankles but during the Night of the Thieves she wears a white blouse, a black knee length skirt and a dark green jacket. For the duration of the Junta she resumes wearing her dress but adds high heels and sometimes character shoes which she also wears in prison. She bought the shoes with the money stolen in the Night of the Thieves. In her return in the Illusionist she continues to wear her dress but like in her first appearence she goes barefoot and the only time she wears shoes is at the start when she is released from prison. Personality Emily is shown as a very loving character who loves her husband dearly and because she is his wife she is the only character Herbert shows pity for even after he becomes Mechanikat. After her husband's incident with toxic chemicals she never leaves his side when he is put on a life support machine which is basically an extremely modified mechanical wheelchair and sees him one last time before he is turned into Mechanikat. She is also completely unsympathetic towards the Animalians tortured under Mechanikat. As Cristina is subjected to pepper torture and ice torture Mechanikat allows Emily to listen to her screams and Emily is seen showing no emotion. She also plans to have Cristina stripped of her citizenship but Mechanikat refuses to have her citizenship stripped. The Night of the Thieves also shows her true vicious nature showing she has little to no regard for Animalia as she takes part in the riots, arson and looting in the attacks. Emily is also a difficult character to pin down. She has a normal voice when she has no emotion but whenever she is upset or nervous her voice is very soft howeer when Mechanikat turns against her she has strength in her voice. Behind her vicious nature she is also a very compassionate character who is good with young Junta children such as Leopoldo's daughter Isabella and his sons Basilio and Guillermo, Sofia's daughter Carmen, Svetlana's daughter Bogdana, Marie's daughter Bernadette and Maria's daughter Bella and her son Antonio. Role Mechanikat:The Rise of Evil: In the story Mechanikat:The Rise of Evil she is the wife of the scientist Herbert Mengele and is shown to live with him on the edge of the concentration camp her husband works at. Although she loves her husband she is completely unsympathetic towards the prisoners calling the fact that Herbert had killed a number of children in his experiments as "getting rid of vermin". Her care for Herbert also makes her never leave his side especially when he put on a life support machine and is allowed to see him one last time before he becomes Mechanikat. She is also shown to be watching Herbert's transformation into Mechanikat and often tries to have the operation halted but her request is rejected with Herbert's boss asking her whether she wants her husband dead or alive. She also calls the ones making the operation worse than their enemies and as well as this murderers. After her husband becomes Mechanikat, for a short amount of time, his rage gets the better of him and he ends up harming his own wife but he later apologises to her showing that though he is a robot on the outside there is still some of Herbert left inside him. When he takes over as dictator of Animalia Emily rules alongside him as the Animalian First Lady. Fall of the Junta : Six years after the Junta took power it now begins to wane and the Animalian Patriotic Front and the National Protection Process are advancing on Animalia with the former Animalians that Mechanikat exiled. He tries to re-exile them but they defy the Junta. In his last attempt to crush opposition Mechanikat has the army sent in but the army loses and the war turns to a coup and this time Mechanikat is the loser. Seeing that his time is up Mechanikat broacasts a message to the Junta telling them to kill themselves or flee. He also tells Emily he is prepared to die and she must be the one who kills him. At first Emily is shocked but pulls through and helps Mechanikat. He then tells her to switch on the current to full power and it is there where she can no longer go on but Mechanikat tells her "Suicide is saving" then she switches on the current and kills him. The current also loosens the armor and after Emily pulls away the armor she finds someone from her past: her husband. Because he is too weak Herbert spends his last days with Emily and too weakened and injured from the current he dies in the arms of his wife. After Mechanikat's death the majority of her property is seized and she is placed under house arrest for two weeks until she is transferred to the Animalian Palace of Justice where she is tried for war crimes during the regime and sentenced to 20 years in prison. She is also convicted of embezzlement, forgery and abuse of power alongside other criminal offences. The sentence is later reduced to ten years and she serves her sentence at Ashtiago Junta Prison. The Illusionist: Emily is the main protagonist in the story The Illusionist which is the last installment in the Anthro Saga. Despite the fact she is sentenced to ten years she is released after five years for good behavior. As she is being released she reconciles with a former foe of hers Maria and also defends her from the guards who mistreated her. Following her release Emily settles down in Animalia but is the target of death threats of those who suffered under Mechanikat's regime and also members of the Junta's former ally the Animalian National Socialist Union. As a result Emily is sent to Argentina where she is put in the hands of the National Protection Process and she believes that as long as she is with them she is safe. Or so she thinks. On her first night she has a nightmare where she is constantly taunted by the voice of The Illusionist who constantly says that she is unwanted but Emily tries to say otherwise but to no avail and she soon wakes up after being burned alive. Her scream is also the one that wakes her. In the morning Emily still shows strange behavior and after trying to stab two other members of the N.P.P Emilio and Orlando she is put to sleep by Reynaldo and sent to a makeshift hospital and believing Emily is in a room on her own is the cause of her problems Jorge allows the former First Lady to sleep with him and his wife Raquel. The next day though the methods used by the N.P.P do not work and Emily is sent to the Fox Junta where the members are very distrusting of her especially Cristina, Nexhmije, Heinrich and the Junta's new member Brainy Barker. However Emily is shown to be a compassionate character as she soon becomes Mrs Johnstone to Cristina's Mrs. Lyons. Though cat and vixen have strained relations the females of the Junta soon experience their own nightmare: Cristina's nightmare: Cristina is sent to the camp she was interned at for three weeks and her experience is a case of Déjà vu but what makes her experience more frightening is the execution of her children in reverse order: Guillermo the youngest, then Isabella then finally Basilio Viktoria's nightmare: Viktoria appears in the Junta's bunker but it is empty and deserted save for an elderly vixen who in actuality is her. The vixen explains that the Junta was disbanded because there was so few members and she stayed in the bunker abandoned by everybody even her daughter Natalya. Viktoria tries to re-assure the vixen but is told to leave her alone. After hearing the Illusionist's voice Viktoria runs back to the old vixen only to find her dead. Elena's nightmare: Elena is an assistant in keeping order in the city of Sparthens in Animalia with her husband Nicolae and in her nightmare a coup breaks out against the city's leader. In the escape the fleeing helicopter is shot down killing Nicolae, Dimitrios and his aides. Elena mourns her husband's death but after 10 minutes is forced to flee on foot. Ultimately she is captured, tried and executed. Svetlana's nightmare: Svetlana's nightmare is also the nightmare of the other females in the Junta except Cristina, Viktoria, Elena and Sabina. In this nightmare the vixens of the Junta save Cristina, Viktoria, Sabina and Elena are on trial for supposed crimes involving the Animalian Junta. The first vixen to be called to stand is the Polish vixen Anna who is shown to be very calm and strong in her defence but ultimately she is sentenced to 5 years in prison. As Svetlana watches her friend being taken away she then takes the stand and tries to use the real world as her defence saying of her relationship with Vulko and explaining her motherhood of Bogdana and Stanislava but ultimately this does not prove much use and she is sentenced to death. The nightmare ends with Svetlana being dragged out the room screaming "I'm not a war criminal!" Sabina's nightmare: In the aftermath of the Animalian dictatorship Sabina attends a church session and after the session she is left alone where she pays her respects to the Animalians who lost their lives to the Junta. Ten minutes into her respects she is startled by Ho who lets her continue paying her respects and he leaves the church. Hearing a scream Sabina runs out the church and sees a dead body and is chased by a hooded figure, In a chapel she repeatedly stabs him but the attacker lives and prepares to kill Sabina. The fight: After the nightmares Emily tries to set things right with Cristina. She follows the vixen to her room where against her wishes tries to approach Cristina causing the vixen to swing round and prepare to fight Emily. In the fight she is disarmed and thrown on the floor by the cat but Emily manages to calm her foe and tells her that she understands her situation and ultimately is the main one who rallies the females to fight the Illusionist. Though the Illusionist flees from the fairground the fight begins at the Puzzle Obscura, There Emily becomes the victim of two attempts on her life. One by Anna and another by Svetlana and the last fight proves to be the death of the Hypnotist. At that point the Illusionist rallies every one of his henchmen and war breaks out. In the fight many of the Illusionist's henchmen are killed and the last one is The Grandmaster. At first the Junta loses but afterwards gain the advantage and ultimately Emily makes the winning move and wins the game for the Junta. She then faces The Illusionist and engages in a fight with him then in the aftermath kills him and blows up the Puzzle Obscura though it still exists in Animalia in reality. After the fight is over Emily asks to see Viktoria and after a gathering she is congratulated by Roberto and she and Cristina reconcile. Finally after the Junta leave the Bunker Emily leaves herself and soon considers whether it is possible to start a new life and concluding it is she heads towards Ashtiago to start a new life. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Criminals